My Best friend--Gay??
by CEO
Summary: E+T--change in summary, again, Tomoyo is living with her best friend but her best friend seems to develop new feelings. ok just read, actually i don't where this story would go but tell me what u want and i'll see what i can do!! read, flame or review!!


AN: This is a DARE made by me sister to me and Kazumi Tachikawa so don't get mad at me. Flames are greatly appreciated, its better than no review you know? Lol 

Set in England. All characters are nineteen except for some people.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my god, Erika" Tomoyo said, crying her heart out as she rush to her best friend's arms. "Erika" was shock to see "her" best friend rush to her arms once she opened the door to their elegant apartment.

"What's wrong my dear?" Erika asks, rubbing the back of her best friend. Her best friend continued to sob in her arms unable to answer her question.

"Come my dear tell me" Erika encourage in the most gentle voice she could master

"I ::sob:: saw ::sob:: him ::sob:: wi-with" she stop for awhile and then "with another girl" she said crying all over again. 

Erika looked sadly at "her" best friend, "she" guided her to a couch in their living room. 

"Don't worry love, he's not worth your beauty" she said raising her head to look at her eyes. Tomoyo shook her head tears starting to fall from her lovely amethyst eyes.

"But I already love him Eriol and his the most amazing man I ever met" (AN: No that's not a typo-error ^_~)

"What! And I thought I'm the most amazing man you ever met" Eriol, no "Erika" look at him shock

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend shaking her head. Eriol smiled back at her, wiping her tears and then enveloping Tomoyo in his embrace. 

"I love you Eriol, you always make me smile" Tomoyo said in his chest.

"That's what friends are for, ne?"

Tomoyo nodded in his chest, hugging Eriol tightly.

"Now there sweetie, forget this stupid jerk, he made a big mistake cheating on the most beautiful girl ever" 

"Your right Eriol, I should have listen to you when you said he's a total jerk" 

"Don't blame yourself honey, it's not your fault that he's such a sweet talker" Eriol said once again looking at her beautiful eyes, It's making his blood boil to see tears in her lovely eyes and cursed the guy who made her cry in the back of his head. 

"Now stop crying, you're ruining your lovely eyes, you won't find someone new to replace that jerk if you have eyes as big as basketballs, would you?" he said once again wiping the tears that started to form in her eyes, one of his brows raised. Once again Tomoyo smiled back at him, crushing him in another bear hug.

"Uh..Tomoyo can't breath" Eriol said jokingly. Tomoyo laugh, music in his ears and then 

"I wish you were straight Eriol so that you could be the man that I would love for the rest of my life" she said, looking at his midnight blue eyes with sincerity. 

Eriol look back at his beautiful amethyst eyes, his heart running a hundred miles per hour. He could feel heat in his whole body as Tomoyo continued to look deeper in to his eyes. Gods she's really beautiful…

Wait! What's this I feel? No it can't be… Eriol shake his head inwardly and then smiled back at Tomoyo.

"Ok sweetie, let's stop this chit chat and go to sleep. We need our beauty sleep in able to be always fresh and beautiful and for you not to ruin your chance in finding another boyfriend" Eriol said massaging his face. Tomoyo laughed at her best friend's antics, she was thankful to have Eriol as her best friend here in England.

"What are you waiting for girl? Go to your room" Eriol said as he stood up pulling Tomoyo with him.

"And please, call me Erika, my NAME is Erika, remember that honey" Eriol said fixing the towel in his head. Tomoyo laughed, turning around to go to her room, shaking her head.

"Yes, I'll remember Erika" she said but before she left, she gave Eriol a kiss on the cheeks 

"Good night Erika" she said walking away, waving her hands

Once Tomoyo was out of sight Eriol place his hand on his cheek, he could still feel the tingling sensation that he felt when Tomoyo kiss him. He then turns around and walked back to his rooms, a smile on his face and hand still on his cheek.

***************************

TBC

Again review or flame, I don't mind


End file.
